Sexting
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Akihiko se va fuera el fin de semana y Misaki se siente un poco solo. Nunca habían probado el sexting, ¿pero qué podría salir mal? Todo iba bien hasta que Misaki se equivoca de persona. One-fic.


**Hola ^^**

 **Para que os situéis un poco en la historia, esto ocurre cuando Misaki tiene 23 años y ya se ha graduado, ya ha aceptado totalmente su relación con Akihiko y por eso intenta ser más lanzado con él.**

Akihiko se había ido a Kyoto con Aikawa para promocionar su nuevo libro e iba a estar todo el fin de semana fuera. Misaki le había prometido que hablarían todos los días y Usagi-san le había insistido en mandarse mensajes subidos de tono, ¿cómo lo había llamado?¿Sexting? Bueno, como fuera, Misaki le había dado su palabra de hacerle el fin de semana más llevadero, aunque eso significara tener que tragarse su vergüenza y orgullo.

Era viernes noche y Misaki se encontraba en la cama del escritor, preparado para irse a dormir. Había pasado todo el día alejado de su pareja y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, se había sentido muy solo y aburrido. El móvil de Misaki vibró, se trataba de Usagi-san.

" _Misaki, te echo de menos. ¿Cómo vas?"_

" _Usagi-san, nos hemos visto por la mañana...no llevas ni un día ahí"_

" _Un segundo alejado de ti ya me parece una eternidad"_

Misaki se sonrojó, ¿cómo lo hacía el escritor para decir ese tipo de cosas sin morirse de la vergüenza? Le echaba de menos, ya tenía ganas de que llegara el domingo para volver a verle, pero no podía decirle eso, si lo hacía el escritor volvería corriendo a casa.

" _Misaki, ¿recuerdas la promesa que me has hecho esta mañana?"_

" _Sí..."_

" _Bueno, ¿a qué esperas?"_

Misaki estuvo un momento pensando qué contestarle, nunca había hecho algo así, ¿qué quería que hiciera? De pronto su móvil volvió a vibrar, llamando la atención del estudiante.

" _Misaki, dime guarradas."_

" _No sé qué decirte...ya sabes lo mal que se me dan estas cosas"_

" _Inténtalo, que me lo habías prometido. Igual esto te inspira"_

El escritor le envió una imagen. Misaki la abrió con curiosidad y descubrió que se trataba de una foto del escritor en la bañera, en la que se veía perfectamente su miembro erecto. Misaki se sonrojó y abrió la boca sorprendido, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese escritor pervertido? Cuando se recuperó del shock, el universitario amplió la foto para poder verla mejor. Le encantaba el cuerpo de su novio y eso era algo que no podía negar.

" _Oye, Misaki, di algo"_

" _Baka!"_

" _¿No te ha gustado?"_

" _Sí, pero no deberías mandar ese tipo de fotos"_

" _¿Por qué? Si eres tú está bien"_

" _Pero aún así..."_

" _¿Se te ha puesto dura, Misaki?"_

¿Pero qué preguntas hacía ese idiota? Misaki tenía una erección desde el momento en que había visto la foto, ¿pero para qué quería saber eso Usagi-san? No era como si pudieran hacer algo esa noche.

" _No hagas preguntas vergonzosas"_

" _Me prometiste decirme guarradas"_

" _Tu foto me la ha puesto dura"_

Misaki envió ese mensaje con los ojos bien cerrados, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a Usagi-san? Y encima por escrito. Estaba seguro de que Usagi-san no borraría esa conversación jamás y que se lo iba a estar recordando durante años.

" _Ojalá estar a tu lado para poder comértela"_

Al leer eso un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Misaki. Ese fin de semana iba a ser muy largo para él. Misaki pensó un momento antes de enviar lo que quería enviarle, era muy atrevido para él, pero le resultaba más fácil decirlo cuando no estaban cara a cara. Volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de darle a enviar.

" _Me gustaría correrme en tu boca, Usagi-san"_

" _Dios, no te imaginas como me has puesto"_

Misaki se tapó la cara con un cojín, muy avergonzado de lo que le acababa de decir a su novio, ¿cómo había sido capaz de escribir algo así? De pronto recibió otro mensaje del escritor.

" _¿Qué más te gustaría hacer?"_

" _Me gustaría cabalgarte"_

Misaki se encontraba muy excitado, aquella conversación estaba siendo demasiado para él. Se quitó la ropa y se quedó completamente desnudo. Comenzó a masturbarse mientras seguía hablando con su novio.

" _Vas a flipar cuando llegue el domingo. Te voy a atar a la cama y te embestiré hasta que no recuerdes ni como te llamas"_

Misaki sentía que eso no era suficiente, así que se llevó los dedos a la boca, los lubricó con su propia saliva para luego abrirse de piernas e introducírselos lentamente, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo y encontró ese punto que le volvía loco. Su móvil vibró y con su mano libre miró qué le había enviado el escritor.

" _¿No dices nada?"_

" _Me estoy metiendo los dedos"_

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que le dio a enviar cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Era una videollamada del escritor. Misaki dudó un momento, le estaba empezando a resultar muy sencillo enviarle mensajes guarros, pero una cosa eran mensajes y otra verse la cara...Misaki sin pensárselo dos veces le dio a aceptar.

\- Misaki, enséñame como lo haces.- Dijo el escritor, que aún continuaba en la bañera. El móvil de Misaki tenía puesta la cámara interna por lo que se veía su cara. Misaki se incorporó un poco y, usando un libro como soporte, colocó el móvil justo delante de su entrada. De esta forma se veía bien como se metía los dedos y su pene erecto. Misaki vio la cara de lujuria del escritor y eso le encendió más.- Joder, Misaki, eres maravilloso.

\- Usagi-san…- Gimió el universitario sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez con más fuerza.

\- Piensa que son mis dedos.- Le dijo el escritor con voz ronca.

\- Usagi-san...quiero ver como...te masturbas.- Dijo Misaki entre jadeos. Akihiko cambió de cámara y enfocó su miembro, que estaba en el agua. Levantó un poco las caderas para que Misaki tuviera una mejor vista y comenzó a masturbarse.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- Mucho.- Murmuró Misaki.- ¡A-ah!...no voy a tardar.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Usagi-san…

\- Misaki...te quiero mucho.

\- Y y-yo a ti.- Dijo Misaki muy sonrojado, por suerte para él el escritor no podía verle la cara.

Misaki se corrió y a los pocos segundos lo hizo también Akihiko. Se tomaron un momento para recuperarse y Akihiko cambió otra vez de cámara para que enfocara su cara, mientras que Misaki se incorporó y cogió el móvil de manera que solo mostraba su cara.

\- Ha sido maravilloso. Muchas gracias, Misaki.- Dijo el escritor con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también lo he disfrutado.- Murmuró Misaki avergonzado y sin mirar a la pantalla.

\- Eres adorable.- Rió levemente Akihiko.- Ya tengo ganas de verte. Igual debería volver antes.

\- ¡No, haz tu trabajo!

\- Está bien.- Dijo Akihiko suspirando.- Mañana por la noche repetimos, ¿no?

\- Ya veremos, tendrás que portarte bien.- Dijo Misaki sonrojado.

\- Siempre me porto bien.- Le dijo guiñando un ojo.- Misaki, voy a ir saliendo que el agua empieza a estar fría.

\- Está bien. Que descanses, Usagi-san.

\- Buenas noches, Misaki. Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.- Dijo Misaki y cortaron la llamada.

El sábado pasó muy lento para Misaki. No había hablado en todo el día con su novio, suponía que el escritor debía estar muy liado con la promoción de su libro, la única persona con la que había hablado era su hermano, quien le había estado enviando fotos de su sobrino durante todo el día.

Después de cenar Misaki subió a la habitación del escritor y se tumbó en la cama solamente con su ropa interior puesta. Lo de la noche anterior había alterado las hormonas de Misaki y estaba decidido a darle una sorpresa al escritor. Misaki se armó de valor y sacó su móvil para empezar a grabar un video.

\- Hola, Usagi-san. Hoy no hemos hablado en todo el día, supongo que Aikawa no te deja ni respirar.- Dijo Misaki a la cámara.- He estado pensando en lo de anoche, me lo pasé muy bien, aunque hubiera sido mejor en persona, ¿no crees?- Al decir esto Misaki desvió la mirada sonrojado.- No podía aguantarme hasta que estés libre, así que ya me he venido a tu cama y...mira esto.- Dijo Misaki y enfocó el bulto que había en su entrepierna.- T-te echo de menos...desde el jueves que no lo hacemos…- Mientras Misaki se acariciaba por encima de la ropa interior.- Usagi-san...te necesito.- Al decir eso, el estudiante liberó su erección y comenzó a masturbarse.- Mmm...Usagi-san…- Misaki continuó masturbándose y gimiendo hasta que se corrió. Volvió a enfocar su cara, que en ese momento estaba sonrojada y en sus ojos se habían acumulado lágrimas por el placer, sabía que esa era una imagen que iba a volver loco a Usagi-san.- Espero que te guste el video. Como has podido comprobar tengo ganas de verte. Te quiero.

Misaki no acababa de creerse lo que había grabado. Todo era culpa de Usagi-san, que le estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido. Misaki no quiso ver el video, si lo miraba se moriría de la vergüenza y seguro que acababa borrándolo. Quería enviárselo al escritor por muy vergonzoso que fuera, sabía que ese video le animaría, ya que siempre que se tenía que ir lejos acababa desanimado. Odiaba tener que ir a ese tipo de cosas, solo lo hacía porque la editorial le obligaba.

Misaki respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y le dio a enviar. Esperó un minuto, dos, tres...quince, ¿por qué diablos no le contestaba? Misaki con el ceño fruncido decidió hablarle al escritor, igual estaba ocupado y aún no le había dado tiempo a verlo.

La mandíbula de Misaki se abrió de forma exagerada cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. No le había enviado el video a Usagi-san, se lo había enviado a su hermano por error. Se había equivocado de conversación y ahora su hermano tenía un video suyo masturbándose y que encima iba dedicado a su mejor amigo. Los ojos de Misaki se llenaron de lágrimas y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Intentó tranquilizarse ya que se estaba alterando mucho, respiró hondo y volvió a mirar su móvil. Su hermano aparecía como conectado pero no decía nada, si no lo había visto todavía lo debía estar viendo en esos momentos. Misaki sentía una presión en el pecho que le estaba ahogando, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía hablarle a su hermano o debía esperar a que él le hablara?

Misaki se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido y necesitaba ayuda, así que acabó de tragarse el poco orgullo que le quedaba y, muerto de vergüenza, llamó a Usagi-san.

- _Misaki, cielo, acabo de llegar al hotel y estaba pensando en llamarte ahora. ¿Qué tal el día?_

\- Usagi-san…- Dijo Misaki llorando.

\- _¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué lloras?¿Voy para allá? Voy a mirar billetes de tren._

 _-_ Usagi-san, he hecho algo horrible.

\- _Misaki, por favor, no me asustes...Sea lo que sea que has hecho yo te sigo queriendo y siempre te querré. Yo...yo siempre voy a estar contigo y si tú también me quieres…yo te lo perdono todo._ \- Dijo el escritor con temblor en la voz y apunto de echarse a llorar él también, dejando a Misaki muy sorprendido.- _Misaki, me da igual quien es él, lo importante es que nosotros nos queramos y…_ \- En ese momento el escritor sollozó levemente pero pudo controlarse. Misaki entendió a qué se refería y se apresuró a interrumpirle.

\- ¡No, Usagi-san, no es nada de eso! Jamás te sería infiel.

\- _Menos mal, Misaki, porque te juro que quería morirme.-_ Dijo el escritor con un hilo de voz.

\- Usagi-san, le he enviado por error un vídeo a mi nii-chan.- Dijo Misaki y rompió a llorar sonoramente.- Era para ti y se lo he enviado a él.

\- _Misaki, tranquilízate que seguro que no es para tanto._

\- Sí, que lo es. En el vídeo yo...yo…

\- _¿Tú qué?_ \- Preguntó Akihiko sin acabar de entender la situación.

\- ¡Es que era para ti, no para él!- Exclamó Misaki frotándose los ojos con la mano.- Quería sorprenderte y me he grabado...me he grabado masturbándome.

\- _Vale, no pasa nada, Misaki, al fin y al cabo es tu hermano. Sí, es un poco embarazoso pero no pasa nada._

\- No lo entiendes, en el vídeo yo decía tu nombre y las ganas que tenía de verte y que no lo hacemos desde el jueves y...¡es que el vídeo era para ti!

\- _¿Te ha dicho algo?_

\- Me aparece como conectado así que estoy seguro de que lo ha visto, pero no me ha dicho nada y yo no sé qué hacer.- Dijo Misaki sin parar de llorar.

\- _Misaki, tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿entendido? Yo voy a coger el primer tren que salga y en nada estoy allí, ¿de acuerdo? En unas horas estaré allí contigo. Tú ahora intenta olvidarte del tema, lee The Khan o lo que sea._

\- Me sabe mal que pierdas un día de promoción por mi culpa.

\- _Tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier libro._

\- Usagi-san, lo siento mucho.- Murmuró Misaki.

\- _No te sientas mal contigo mismo, le podía haber pasado a cualquiera. Misaki, hay un tren que sale en media hora así que en cuatro horas estaré ahí._

\- Vale.

\- _Hasta ahora._

\- Adiós, Usagi-san.

Akihiko llegó al apartamento pasada la medianoche. Misaki se encontraba tumbado en el sofá abrazando a Suzuki-san. Ya había parado de llorar pero tenía los ojos hinchados. Al ver llegar al escritor se levantó de un saltó y fue corriendo a abrazarle. Akihiko le rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza y le besó la frente.

\- Misaki, va a estar todo bien.- Le susurró en el oído.

\- No era así como esperaba que nii-chan se enterara…

\- Lo sé.- Dijo Akihiko con un suspiro.- Mañana iremos a su casa a hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí.- Asintió Misaki y en ese momento comenzó a sonar su móvil.- Es nii-chan.

\- Pon el altavoz.- Dijo el escritor y Misaki contestó con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Nii-chan?

\- _Misaki, estaba esperando a que me dijeras algo pero ya no puedo esperar más. Te llamaba para decirte que estoy de camino y que en diez minutos estaré ahí._

\- Lo siento mucho, nii-chan, no era para ti el vídeo.

\- _Ya, ya me he dado cuenta de que no era para mí. Ya llamaré mañana a Usagi-san para hablar con él._

\- Está aquí.- Dijo Misaki con un hilo de voz.

\- _¿No estaba de viaje?_

\- Acaba de llegar. Le he contado lo del vídeo y ha venido.

\- _Perfecto, así hablamos todos._ \- Dijo Takahiro para luego colgar.

\- Está enfadado.- Murmuró Misaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Misaki, no te preocupes, lo acabará entendiendo.- Dijo Akihiko aunque no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Takahiro entró en la estancia con semblante muy serio. Akihiko y Misaki se sentaron en un sofá, mientras que Takahiro se sentó en el de enfrente. Nadie dijo nada durante un par de minutos, Takahiro parecía estar pensando.

\- Misaki, ¿en qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó su hermano sorprendido.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Tú eres un niño dulce e inocente, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa?

\- Yo…- Comenzó a decir Misaki muy nervioso pero cerró la boca rápidamente.

\- Takahiro, verás, lo que pasa es que…- Dijo el escritor pero Misaki le interrumpió.

\- Nii-chan, ¿tú no haces ese tipo de cosas con tu mujer?- Dijo Misaki sin mirarle a la cara.

\- Jamás le he enviado un vídeo así. ¿Tú sabes el shock que ha sido para mí verte hacer esas cosas? Y encima era para Usagi-san. Cuando lo he visto no me lo podía creer.

\- Takahiro, estoy seguro de que el vídeo no es para tanto.- Dijo Akihiko haciendo que su amigo le mirara frunciendo el ceño.- Es decir, Misaki ya tiene 23 años, ya es mayorcito para tener una vida sexual activa. Entiendo que sea chocante para ti el hecho de que sea yo su pareja y no una dulce muchacha como tú esperabas, lo siento por eso, pero las cosas han sucedido así, Takahiro y yo...yo no me arrepiento de nada, quiero a Misaki más de lo que he querido a nadie en toda mi vida y pienso estar con él para siempre.

\- ¿Entonces vais en serio?- Preguntó Takahiro sorprendido.

\- Llevamos casi cinco años juntos, nii-chan.- Dijo Misaki.

\- ¿CINCO AÑOS?- Gritó Takahiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Me estáis tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

\- No, nii-chan, estamos juntos.- Misaki empezaba a estar harto de la situación.- Siento mucho que te hayas enterado de la peor forma posible. Usagi-san hace mucho que quería contártelo pero yo no quería porque me daba miedo tu reacción, no quería que me odiaras…

\- Misaki.- Dijo Takahiro sorprendido al ver el rostro de tristeza de su hermano. Se acercó hasta él y le abrazó.- Yo jamás te odiaría. Es solo que...jamás pensé que vosotros dos…

\- Takahiro, para nosotros esto no es ninguna fase ni nada por el estilo, estamos enamorados.

\- Usagi-san, yo no sé qué decir.- Le dijo Takahiro abrazando aún a Misaki.- Han sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo y...no me quito de la cabeza el video.

\- Nii-chan, por favor, no pienses en eso que me muero de la vergüenza.- Dijo Misaki.

\- En verdad me alegro de que seáis felices.- Dijo Takahiro.- Aunque voy a tardar en hacerme a la idea.

\- Lo entendemos.- Dijo Usagi-san.

\- Pero sabéis que os quiero y que os apoyo en todo, ¿no? Y si alguna vez necesitáis que os acompañe al orgullo gay o a cualquier cosa de esas yo estaré encantado.- Dijo Takahiro decidido.- Es más, quiero que mi hermano tenga los mismos derechos que los heteros así que voy a manifestarme para que podáis casaros y adoptar.

\- Nii-chan…- Murmuró Misaki muy sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

\- Te lo agradecemos mucho, Takahiro.

\- Ya sabéis para lo que necesitéis.- Dijo Takahiro poniéndose de pie.- Me voy a ir a casa que ya es muy tarde. Hablamos mañana.

\- Adiós.- Se despidieron y Takahiro se fue, dejando a los dos solos.

\- Oye, Misaki, ¿vas a enseñarme ya el vídeo o qué?

\- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Misaki sonrojado.

\- Lo has grabado para mí, ¿no? Digo yo que tendré que verlo.

\- Ay, no, me da mucha vergüenza.

\- Pero si lo ha visto hasta tu hermano…- Dijo el escritor y Misaki huyó corriendo hacia su habitación.- Misaki, no me hagas pedírselo a Takahiro.

\- ¡Cállate que me da vergüenza!

\- Ayer no estabas tan vergonzoso.- Comentó Akihiko mientras iba detrás de él.

\- Está bien, te lo enseñaré.- Aceptó Misaki.- Pero tienes que irte a tu habitación, yo me quedaré en la mía y te lo enviaré.

\- No, que serás capaz de enviárselo a otro.- Bromeó el escritor.

\- ¡Baka, ya no lo ves!

\- Misaki, no te enfades.- Dijo Akihiko pero Misaki le cerró la puerta en las narices.- Venga que he venido desde muy lejos para estar contigo.

\- ¡Me da igual!- Gritó Misaki desde el otro lado de la puerta y Akihiko se fue suspirando a su habitación. Se tumbó en su cama frustrado por haber molestado de más a Misaki, en ese momento su móvil vibró, Misaki le había enviado el vídeo.

\- Mi pequeño pervertido…- Murmuró Akihiko con una sonrisa mientras miraba el vídeo.- ¡Misaki, ven que has despertado a la bestia!- Después de decir eso escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Misaki se abría y como los pasos se iban acercando cada vez más a la suya. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a un ya completamente desnudo Misaki.- Cada vez eres más desvergonzado, Misaki, te amo…

\- Y yo a ti, baka.- Dijo Misaki muy sonrojado acercándose poco a poco a la cama.

 **Hola, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **He escrito esto hoy en la biblioteca cuando tenía una hora muerta y no me apetecía estudiar y ahora lo he revisado rápidamente, así que si hay algún error o algo me disculpo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **¡Un abrazo! :)**


End file.
